SummerSlam
SS.png SummerSlam.jpg NLSS.jpg NL Summer Slam.jpg Nl summerslam.jpg Sin Cara Summerslam.jpg SummerSlam.png Summerslam 2014.jpg Summerslam Fixed.png|Official Logo of SummerSlam sslam poster.png nL Summerslam.png|nL Summerslam NLSUMMERSLAM2.png|Based on 2009 poster. nL presents summerslam.jpg|DON'T ASK! newLEGACYinc SummerSlam.jpg|You better Bo-lieve it! nlsummerslam.png|The Sin Caravenge nL Summerslam2.png|SNAKE SNAKE SNAKE HS HS HS SUMMASLAM.jpg SummerSlam.jpg.jpg|The shittiest party of the summer! FEEL THE BURN nlinc ss.png|nL SummerSlam 2014 by Jordanjabroni nL Summer Slam.jpg.jpg|Revenge is a dish best serves hot. ss2014.png Summerslam poster.png Summerslam (2014): The Biggest Swerve of the Summer is a TOTALLY REAL PPV event held in Leisbug, Germany and produced by newLegacyinc and Sponsored by TNAid 2014. One of the BIG 4 pay-per-views, it will also feature the debut of Bo Dallas. Summerslam will take place on Hitbox, due to Twitch turning heel and alligning itself with Cancer and saying FUCK YOU nL. This Event was Held on August 15, 2014 using Hitbox.TV/newLEGACYinc. Background After losing everything prior to Battleground, the leader of the Snaketion of Domination of Debra - K. Malik Shabazz Austin - won the full ownership of the nL-WWE. He defeated Sin Cara (leader of the Carabinet) and "Ghanawood" Hulk Hogan (leader of the New West Ofrica) during the kick-off main event to start the show which was the continuation to the shocking ending of Money in the Bank. Austin had the help of the guest referee at that time - the Late, Great Khali - who was christened as the "Punjabi Python", therein possibly joining the Snaketion. And under the new leadership, everything that happened during the PPV was new: new titles, champions, alliances, talent, and yet, lots of swerves occured. Austin was more then happy when his fellow Snaketion member "The Viper" Randy Orton defeated both Scott Steiner and Edge to unify the Mexican Championship &The Million Dollar Chris Hero Batista Memorial Iraqi Championship, thus becoming the D.U.M.B or (Debra Unappreciates Mexicans Belt). Following the tag team match between Perfect Buns and Latino Heath, Hulk Hogan kicked out "Cotton-Eyed' Joe Hennig for trying to recruit the referee - Triple H (who was thinking about burying talents) - and his tag team partner at that time - King Kong Bundy (who was thinking doing scoop slams). However, things changed during the main event when the newest member of the nWo, "The World's Strongest Ofrican" Mark Henry defeated Butt "Shitman" Fart for the BIG SHITTY CANADA, renaming it The BIG SPLITTY WIG, much to Hogan's rejoicement, as well as the people of West Ofrica (who decided to stay for the rest of the PPV). Apparently, Bo Dallas - the new Paul Heyman Guy - was supposed to debut at the show in a championship match, but he was delayed until Summerslam due to being stuck in his summer residence in BO-livia. ---- Some matches that have been teased for this show include a main event confrontation for THE BIG SPLITTY WIG between newWestofrica's Mark Henry and possibly the newest Paul Heyman guy (And Current BigJerichool Galacdick Openweight Champion.....unless his match with Jack Swagger airs on Smackdown) Bo Dallas. But with Stone Cold at the helm, who knows what swerves may occur? Another mystery match could be the latest fight for the Tag Team Championships, where champions "DeGeneration Mex" will go up against #1 contenders "Perfect Buns". The Rock and Big Show i.e. "IT DOESN'T MATTER "WHAT THEIR NAME IS!" are waiting in the wings with the tag team Money in the Bank. Lastly, ANOTHER Paul Heyman guy may be revealed at the event. Match Card Dolphins1925 Predictions Tensai, Swagger, and The Rock defeat Ziggler, Titus, and McMahon. (FUCKING NWO HACKING MY BLOG. QUIT CHANGING MY SHIT.) Scott Hall Pins John Big John Studd for the Interjohntinental Championship. (Correct) Justin Gabriel wins the Fatal 4 Way Ladder match for the D.U.M.B. Championship (Correct) Stephanie McMahon Wins The Divas HOF Championship (FUCK MY SOURCES, I HATE LIERS) Summer Rae Wins The Gravy Ahh Bowlahh Championship and Marries Randy Savage (FUCK MY SOURCES GOD DAMMIT GIVE ME MY ASPRINE) D-MEX Retains Tag Titles Category:PPV